An organic light emitting device has recently shown significant progress, and has been suggesting its potential to find use in a wide variety of applications because of the following characteristic: the device can be turned into a thin, light-weight light emitting device which shows high luminance at a low applied voltage, which provides a wide variety of luminous wavelengths, and which has high-speed responsiveness. However, the organic light emitting device still involves a large number of problems to be solved in terms of durability such as a change over time due to long-term use and deterioration due to: an atmospheric gas containing oxygen or moisture. When the application of the device to a full-color display is taken into consideration, the light emission of blue, green, or red light with an additionally long lifetime, additionally high conversion efficiency, and an additionally high color purity has been needed at present, and various proposals have been made to cope with the application.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-220995, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-324678, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-234681, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-009471 each describe a material and an organic light emitting device each using an aromatic tertiary amine derivative. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H04-220995 described above describes an organic electroluminescence device obtained by laminating an organic layer containing an aromatic tertiary amine compound having two nitrogen atoms. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-324678 describes an organic light emitting device formed of a layer containing an amine derivative having a fused ring group with two or more rings. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-234681 describes an organic electroluminescence device formed of an organic layer containing a tertiary amine having two nitrogen atoms. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H05-9471 describes an organic electroluminescence device formed of a layer containing a fluorenyldiphenylamine derivative.
The inventors of the present invention have thought that an organic light emitting device described in any one of those documents requires additional improvements so that an organic light emitting device having an optical output with high efficiency and high luminance may be provided. In particular, the inventors of the present invention have noticed that none of the organic light emitting devices described in those documents has a contrivance to suppress the leakage of an electron or of an exciton.